Diego Moncaldo
Diego Moncaldo Diego Moncaldo (also known as Brother Michael, Father Moncaldo) is a prominent Sarsuka elder, Diabol Presbyter, and a signature character of the Clan Sarsuka. Early Life Born Dyeno Monceledo around 39 AU in the mountain city of Lejara to a Celonian elder. Moncaldo was religious from an early age, the Celonians were a christian people while their Anzenian cousins were strong worshippers of Venithar at the time. Monceledo prayed to God every day and trained to be a priest a the local worship hall. His devout worship made him noticed by the local demons and he was kidnapped by the ghoul of a powerful Sarsuka operating out of Celona named Cistus. Cistus embraced Monceledo when he was 17 years old in 56 AU after Monceledo. Around 200 AU Cistus was diablerized by Monceledo and Monceledo changed his name to the more modern Diego Moncaldo. Rise to Power By 210 AU the dark ages in Varasia had fizzled and the medieval era began. Moncaldo spent much of his unlife up to that point serving his elders and working for the Sarsuka.It is said he received a vision from god and he began to believe he had been chosen to lead the Sarsuka. He left his native Celonia and moved to Anzenia where the Diabol fought against the Tower. He served as a Curate to the Cimerian metropolitian and was greatly successful, the internal structure of the Sarsuka is unknown but it is said as Curate Moncaldo privately rose through the ranks of the Sarsuka clan. In 228 AU Moncaldo left his post as Curate and went to Volgograd for many years for unknown reasons. It is believed he was serving on a council of senior Sarsuka.In 312 AU everything changed when he was assigned the Metropolitanship of Celona as a favour from the Presbyter of Anzenia, the Asmodai Almiro Cresta. Metropolitan of Celona and Lejara Shockingly quickly the Sarsuka elder Moncaldo took the city for the Diabol and held it firmly. He held this city until 325 AU when he gave it to his ally the Quasimodo Ferdinand and warred for Lejara his hometown and the smaller city. It was harder fought but he took Lejara. He had thoroughly impressed the Prebyters of the Diabol and at this point it is rumoured he was one of the leaders of the Sarsuka internal clan. He believed he was the hand of god and it was hisjob to spread righteous and holy fury. He was named Presbyter of Celonia in 357 AU. Presbyter of Celonia and Sarsuka Elder He has held the title of Presbyter of Celonia since he took it in 357 AU making him the longest serving Presbyter and a oddexception to the Diabol tradition of killing elders. He has held it for 516 years. He has also climbed the tower of internal Sarsuka leadership and is believed to be the seniormost Elder of the clan. He resides in Celona where he serves as Metropolitan on top of his other titles. It is believed his manor is home to many artifacts and secrets of the Sarsuka though no one who has broken in has broken out. Quotes "The path of the righteous is a path of blood, a path of the blood of heretics and the unholy, a path of holy fire and salvation through destruction. If you are too squeamish to follow the path of the righteous you have no place among the Sarsuka" - Said in a confrontation with Adolphe Merkel, a Sarsuka who lead a faction of rebel sarsuka into the Tower." "Trae fuego sagrado" - (Bring sacred fire), a popular saying among the Sarsuka attributed to Moncaldo when asked by a fellow Presbyter what to do about theTowers strength around the 600s.